


Daddy Pine

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [6]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Episode 3, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Pregnancy, daddy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jonathan Pine and his family get ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Pine

The breeze off the water made Katie clutch her sweater tighter about her shoulders. She thumbed to the next page in her book then licked her ice cream cone. The baby kicked her sharp just behind her belly button and she smiled.  
“I know, little one, but if I eat it any faster, I’ll get brain freeze.”  
Jonathan’s playful growl followed immediately by Daniel’s surprised scream filled the palazzo. Her head snapped up. She caught the up-swung of her husband grabbing their oldest around the belly then hefting him onto his shoulders. Her worried frown spread into a joyful grin.  
The towering Englishman with the boy on his shoulders sauntered across the stones, polished for years by tourist’s feet. Jonathan held the boy’s hips as he held his shirt collar.  
“Mummy! Look how high I am!”  
“You are VERY high, Danny. However did you get up there?”  
“Daddy lifted me.” Jonathan flicked his eyebrow, smirking in self-satisfaction. “Maybe he can give you a shoulder ride too.” He startled, but she burst out laughing.  
“Maybe later, poppet.” Katie and Jonathan gazed into each other’s eyes.  
Her son spied her ice cream. “Oh! Mummy, can I have an ice cream!” He bounced on his father’s shoulders, making him grunt in effort to keep the boy from falling.  
“Of course, you can.”  
Jonathan ducked and let the boy slid off his shoulders. “Would you like one, as well, my darling?” She gestured with her half-eaten cone. “I know, I know, but you are eating for two.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.  
“I don’t need anymore. I’m already big as a house.”  
“You’re gorgeous.” She blushed and he kissed her again, reaching up to steady her chin and deepen the kiss.  
“Ew, Daddy!”  
Katie licked her lips as he pulled. “Right, three ice creams then.” He grinned as she slugged his shoulder. He bent even further and kissed her large, gravid belly then straightened up. Daniel grabbed his father’s hand as they walked across the palazzo to an ice cream truck.  
Katie grinned. This weekend on the island was just what he needed. He’d been so stressed between the hotel and her pregnancy. It was good to see him smiling and laughing. She was thankful the doctor had cleared her for travel. Had they waited another week, this trip wouldn’t have happened. She couldn’t hear exactly what they were talking about as they waited for their ice cream.  
“Tres pistachios.”  
Her attention dropped to her book and her to her belly, finishing the end of the cone. She wiped her chin, looking up for a moment. Her husband watched her with dark, heated eyes. She couldn’t resist the urge to lick her lips. He licked his lips then bit his bottom one. She knew she was in for it later, nine months pregnant or not.  
“Senior?”  
“Oh, my apologies.” He turned as the ice cream man called to him and Daniel tugged on his hand. He handed his son one of the cones then they walked hand-in-hand back to his wife. She looked up at him as he leaned over her. “A sweet for my sweet.” Katie demurely took the offered cone then tilted her head back for the offered kiss. “Later, my love.” Daniel settled on the bench between his parents. Jonathan laid an arm along the back. His thumb rubbed over the joint in her shoulder. He couldn’t imagine a happier afternoon.


End file.
